


Stuck on You

by taehob



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehob/pseuds/taehob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama vs the bottle of superglue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this dumb story lmao. I intended to actually make it slash, then forgot about finishing it for six months so I just ended it pre-slash. I might make a slash sequel. uwu
> 
> (+ If there's not a locker room connected to the gym, let's pretend, okay?)

Kageyama took his bag from his locker and shut the door, heaving a small sigh. He and Hinata stayed late to practice but they really only succeeded in giving each other headaches.

"Oi, Hinata, hurry up. The building's going to get locked up soon." A small gurgle of a sound came from the next row of lockers and Kageyama sighed again. "Come on, what's taking so long?"

"Um, I've kinda got a little..problem." Hinata shuffled out from a row of lockers, fingers clutching the hem of his pants.

Kageyama frowned and tilted his head. “What?”

“I glued my hands to my pants.”

They stared at each other, the words hanging in the air. Hinata pursed his lips and glanced down at his fingers.

“You glued...your hands...to your pants.” Hinata nodded. “How the hell did you glue your hands to your pants!?”

“The button came off, so I tried to glue it back on with superglue! Except I used a little too much and it dripped onto my fingers and now they’re stuck. Can you help me?”

Kageyama dragged a palm over his face and dropped his bag to the floor before walking over to Hinata. He grabbed the smaller boy’s hand and tugged experimentally. From what he could see, Hinata’s fingers weren’t bound to each other, just the button and pants. He made a move to kneel down to get a better look, but aborted it midway through, earning him a confused look. His face heated and he pulled Hinata into a stall and closed the door.

Hinata stumbled, the back of his knees hitting the toilet and forcing his legs to buckle. He plopped onto the toilet seat with a grunt and glared. “What are you doing, Kageyama?”

“Shut up. I don’t want anyone walking in and getting the wrong idea.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and leaned back to allow the other boy more room. “Can’t we use nail polish remover to get it off?”

Kageyama stared blankly for a moment. “Do you think anyone just has nail polish remover laying around the locker room? Don’t be ridiculous!”

“Oh, yeah.” Hinata pursed his lips, trying to think of another solution.

“Shit,” Kageyama whispered. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

“What? What is it?”

“I...got my hand stuck.”

Before anything else could be said, the door to the locker room was pushed open, followed by, "Anyone in here?"

Kageyama's free hand shot up to cover Hinata's mouth and the door swung shut.

Hinata spluttered, looking something like a fish out of water. "Great! We're locked in!"

\--

After twenty minutes of trying to get themselves unstuck from each other, and checking both of their phones to see neither had service, they decided to give up and go find something to make a bed out of. Kageyama prayed to every god and goddess he could think of that his hand wouldn't still be attached to Hinata in the morning. No explanation of it would sound plausible to the rest of their team.

"I think there's some mats over in the corner,” Hinata said, trying to step forward and sending them both toppling to the floor.

“God damn it. You have to let me know where you’re going.”

With no small effort on both sides, they managed to get up from the floor and make their way to the mats. Since Kageyama was the only one with a useable hand, it was mostly him doing the work while dragging around dead weight. It took ten minutes before they had a semi-decent spot to sleep for the night. They bunkered down, backs against the wall, both of them trying to block out the fact that Kageyama's hand was nearly (though unintentionally) copping a feel on Hinata.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking anywhere but the other's face, until Hinata's stomach rumbled loudly. He hung his head and groaned, internally chastising himself for getting them into this situation.

Kageyama sighed and tugged Hinata up and to where he left his bag. He rummaged around in it until he found the bean bun he'd meant to eat on the walk home and tried to pass it over before realizing there was no way Hinata could eat it with no hands. Groaning, he moved them back to their makeshift bed and sat, using his teeth to rip the packaging open. He took two bites, then held it up to Hinata, who had been strangely quiet since the possibility of eating was introduced.

The whole affair was ridiculously embarrassing to him, but if Hinata felt the same, he wasn't showing it. Not that Kageyama could really tell since he was pointedly looking straight ahead. When the bun was finished, he tossed the wrapper to the side and slid down the wall until he was lying down, pulling Hinata with him.

“We're going to sleep and when we get this glue off, we're forgetting this ever happened.”

\--

Kageyama woke to a squeak and a low “What the hell?” and for a second thought he was still dreaming before the mortifying memories of the night before slipped back into his conscious.

He bolted upright, accidentally putting pressure between Hinata’s thighs and waking him as well. He blinked blearily and attempted to move his hands, obviously having forgotten that they were otherwise occupied. By the time he looked up, nearly the entire team was staring at them, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima at the front.

“Uh, do any of you have nail polish remover?”

Kageyama slapped him on the side of the head and made eye contact with the captain. “This isn't what it looks like.”

Daichi scratched his chin and studied them. “What the members of Karasuno High do in their free time is not my business.”

\--

By the time they got their hands free, they'd been forced to explain three times, laughed at eight times, and been the subject of Tsukishima’s taunts too many times to count. As it turns out, it's hard to forget something ever happened when nobody else will.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU @ trashmurphy.tumblr.com to talk or prompt me for fics. I'll write most pairings as long as I know the characters. :)


End file.
